This invention relates to a magnetic recording device, and more particularly to a magnetic disk device or unit of a large capacity achieving a high recording density.
A magnetic head mounted on a conventional magnetic recording device (particularly, a magnetic disk device) flies on a magnetic disk and is kept a constant distance therefrom so as to record and reproduce information. This constant distance is commonly referred to as a flying height.
Technical Study Report MR-89-4 (pages 1 to 7, May, 1989) of the Electronic Information Communication Society, as well as Datafacts published Dec. 13, 1989, by Dataquest, Inc., describe high-density recording achieved by reducing this flying height.
In the magnetic recording device disclosed in the above-mentioned prior art, the speed of the magnetic disk relative to the magnetic head is not more than 5 m/s, and in the above literature, no discussion is made with respect to the case where the relative speed of the magnetic disk is further increased. Also, the above literature discloses that the data rate to an external device is 3.5 MB/s (megabyte/second), and thus the magnetic recording device disclosed in the above literature is not suitable for use in a system required to process a large quantity of information at a high data rate. If it is intended to obtain a magnetic recording device of the type enabling a high data rate, high-density recording is limited, and if it is intended to achieve high-density recording, the data rate is lowered. These problems have been encountered.
An object of this invention is to provide a magnetic recording device which rotates a magnetic disk at a high speed, and can transfer information in accordance with a processing ability of an external device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magnetic disk unit which achieves a high data rate and high-density recording, and has a large capacity, and is reliable.